1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and more particularly pertains to a new wiring splice junction block for connecting a power supply cable from a main distribution panel to two or more branch circuits.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of electrical connectors is known in the prior art. More specifically, electrical connectors heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art electrical connectors include U.S. Pat. No. 5,120,244 to Saito et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,646 to Shimada; U.S. Pat. No. 5,358,424 to Bowen et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,217,465 to Holden; U.S. Pat. No. 4,767,352 to Pretchel; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 323,317 to Nagasaka et al.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new wiring splice junction block. The inventive device includes a circular housing having a circular wall extending upwardly therefrom disposed inwardly with respect to its cylindrical side wall. The cylindrical side wall has a plurality of circumferentially spaced apertures therethrough. A conductive ring is secured within the circular housing. The conductive ring has a peripheral edge disposed inwardly of the circular wall of the circular housing. A plurality of resilient connectors extends radially from the peripheral edge of the conductive ring in a spaced relationship. The connectors align with the circumferentially spaced apertures of the circular housing. The connectors extend outwardly over the circular wall. A circular lid is dimensioned for covering an open upper end of the circular housing. The circular lid includes a plurality of slotted openings therethrough. The slotted openings align with the resilient connectors and the circumferentially spaced apertures.
In these respects, the wiring splice junction block according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of connecting a power supply cable from a main distribution panel to two or more branch circuits.